DISAGREEMENT
by PrxJeon
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE / VKOOK TAEKOOK JIKOOK HOPEKOOK / Jungkook, pemuda yang terjerat pada seorang eksekutif muda bernama Hoseok yang begitu mengekangnya. kini justru harus berhadapan dengan Taehyung, pemuda yang menyukainya dengan segenap cara yang akan ia dapatkan untuk membuat Jungkook berpaling dari Hoseok. akankah Kim Taehyung berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

_VKOOK as main_

.

 _University!Life, hurt/comfort, angst. BXB, mature!content, etc_

 _._

Warning! Alur lambat, typo, BoysLove, etc

.

 _Demi Tuhan Jungkook muak dalam hubungan sepihak ini. Ketika perasaanmu hanya dianggap remeh oleh orang yang kau sayangi, dan ia justru menghempasmu ke dasar jurang. Rasa sesak itu akan selamanya menyelimuti hatimu, hari dimana Jungkook mulai lelah mempertahankan perasaannya pada Taehyung._

* * *

 **BUKU I  
**

 **DISAGREEMENT**

* * *

 **BAB I**

 **PERPISAHAN DENGAN HOSEOK** _ **HYUNG**_

 **.**

"Hari ini mau kemana?" Pemuda berparas tampan dan tegap itu duduk di hadapan pemuda yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih kecil. Mereka menikmati waktu siang hari yang cukup cerah di kafe yang memiliki nuansa _outdoor_ itu. Rambut pemuda bertubuh kecil itu sedikit berkibar terkena angin semilir.

"Terserahmu hyung. Kelas ku hari ini sudah selesai. Mungkin makan, habis itu jalan-jalan? Ke Lotte World? Aku tidak sabar" bibir merah muda itu mengerucut lucu dengan pipi yang sedikit chubby, membuat 'sang hyung' gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Baiklah sayang, aku mengerti. Oh ya, hari ini gajian ku sudah datang. Jadi My Kookie bisa belanja semuanya" Yang di panggil _Kookie_ membulatkan matanya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, pertanda ia kaget dan juga senang.

" _Jinjjayo?!_ Hoseokki _hyung_ yang terbaik!" dan anggukan pemuda di hadapannya membuatnya senang.

 _Kookie_ atau yang biasa teman-temannya panggil Jungkook dengan marga tersemat Jeon milik orangtua nya adalah mahasiswa semester akhir di Universitas Seoul dengan jurusan Tekhnik Informatika. Sementara _Hoseok_ atau sebut saja Jung Hoseok adalah seorang _IT_ di perusahaan mobil sekelas _Mercedes Benz_. Hoseok yang saat itu baru saja lulus kuliah dan langsung diterima perusahaan tersebut karena betapa luar biasa pekerjaan Hoseok mengenai rancangan design mobil. Begitu elegan, dan menarik.

Jungkook dan Hoseok sudah akrab sejak lama semenjak Hoseok saat itu datang ke universitas nya dan mengadakan seminar, matanya tak pernah lepas dari Jungkook, pemuda yang sangat aktif mengikuti seminar nya. Sejak saat itu pula, Hoseok menjadi gemar mendekati Jungkook dan tepat pada bulan ke-5 pendekatan mereka, Hoseok menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook, dan Jungkook mengiyakannya. Jungkook adalah pemuda yang berasal dari Busan, ia menuntut ilmu di Universitas Seoul dengan tuntutan sang ayah. Dengan terpaksa Jungkook mengangguk saat sang ayah memberikan ultimatum tidak akan membiayai pendidikan Jungkook jika tidak mengambil jurusan _IT_.

Saat ini hubungan Jungkook dan Hoseok hampir memasuki satu tahun, dan tentu saja Jungkook sudah hapal di luar kepala bagaimana sifat Hoseok, begitu mengekangnya. Tapi sialnya, Jungkook begitu _submisif_ dan menurut pada Hoseok.

Sore ini. sesuai janji Hoseok, ia benar-benar mengajak Jungkook makan di restoran yang cukup terkenal di Seoul dan ke Lotte World. Tepat pukul tiga sore, Hoseok sudah berdiri di apartement Jungkook dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dengan celana jeans. Tak lupa _gel_ rambut yang ia pakai dan parfum yang menambah kesan _manly_ di tubuhnya.

Sebuah bel ia bunyikan, tak lama terdengar teriakan samar dari dalam apartement. Jungkook membukakan pintu apartement nya. Bau vanilla dan hoodie kebesaran yang dikenakan Jungkook itu membuat Hoseok menjadi sedikit bergairah dan ia segera melesak masuk ke apartement Jungkook, menutup pintu apartement Jungkook dengan suara debuman yang cukup keras.

Hoseok memojokkan Jungkook ke dinding, menghimpitnya dengan sesak, menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Jungkook kemudian melumat bibir Jungkook liar, memegangi kedua tangan Jungkook di atas kepalanya. Lidah Hoseok dengan semangat menjilat bibir Jungkook sensual dan membuahkan lenguhan pelan dari Jungkook. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, bertukar saliva, mencicipi bibir satu sama lain.

"U-ummhh" Jungkook menggelengkan kepala nya saat pasokan napasnya menipis, kepala nya pusing menikmati bibir Hoseok yang begitu lihai bermain di bibirnya. Hoseok dengan terpaksa melepas bibir merah muda dan menjilat saliva yang menetes ke dagu Jungkook.

"Menikmati sayang?" geraman Hoseok di telinga nya memberikan impuls di saraf Jungkook, ia menganggukkan kepala nya, tak sanggup menjawab.

"Jadi pergi? Waktu semakin sore sayang" Hoseok membenahi penampilan Jungkook yang berantakan dan mengusap bibir Jungkook dengan ibu jari nya. Merangkul Jungkook dan segera pergi dari apartement tersebut.

 **ooOOoo**

Jungkook sedang sibuk memakan es krimnya, sementara Hoseok sepertinya juga sedang asik _chatting_ dengan entah siapa. Sampai Jungkook memanggil namanya pun Hoseok tak mendengar.

"Hoseok _hyung_!" Jungkook mendengus, memaki nama Hoseok di pikirannya. Hoseok pun segera tersadar dan memasukkan _smartphone_ -nya ke saku kemudian memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Jungkook.

"Maafkan hyung Kookie-ya, teman lama hyung memberi kabar jadi kami sedikit reuni begitulah" ujar Hoseok, ia memegangi bahu Jungkook, berharap Jungkook percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jungkook penuh selidik, dan Hoseok mengangguk.

Jungkook memasang pose berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk kecil tapi tak lama ia kembali mencebik, menghentakkan kaki nya di tanah kemudian berdiri, "hm" gumam Jungkook, dan memilih meninggalkan Hoseok yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Hoseok menyerah, ia mengejar Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook yang sedang kesal pun tak peduli sekedar, ia memasang pose datarnya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maafkan aku" Jungkook segera membungkukkan badannya.

"Jungkook-ah?" suara itu, Jungkook mengamati pemuda di hadapannya kemudian menepuk kepalanya kecil, "Minho hyung?!"

Minho tersenyum, menarik tangan Jungkook dan memeluknya erat, "Long time no see baby Jungkook. Tambah besar saja badanmu"

Jungkook membalas pelukan Minho dengan erat, sembari mencibir, "daripada umur sudah tua tapi tinggi seperti tiang listrik? Jangan kebanyakan minum susu, tubuhmu akan seperti _Menara Eiffel_ nanti!"

"Heh, daripada tumbuh ke samping? Lihat dirimu, seperti kelinci gendut kesusahan berjalan?" dan seperti biasa, jawaban Minho membuatnya skakmat.

"kapan pulang dari Amerika? Terakhir aku melihatmu kan waktu SMA, itu juga sudah lama. Ngapain kesini hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan penasaran, membuat Minho menatapnya malas.

Sebelum Minho sempat menjawab, sebuah cengkeraman kasar di dapatkan Jungkook, sepertinya ia lupa pada Hoseok. Hoseok menariknya dari Minho dan berbisik di telinga Jungkook, "siapa?"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar, ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, ia mengelus tangan Hoseok pelan, "Hoseok hyung, kenalkan ini Minho hyung, sahabatku sejak SMA. Minho hyung, kenalkan ini Hoseok hyung, kekasihku".

Minho mengamati penampilan Hoseok dari atas sampai bawah, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Minho. Senang bertemu denganmu", dan Hoseok membalas Minho datar, namun Jungkook menyikutnya pelan. Tak ingin image Hoseok rusak, "Hoseok. Senang bertemu denganmu juga Minho-ssi".

"Jadi? Mau ngobrol di kafe sebentar?" ajak Minho.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, bentar lagi malam, aku yakin tugas Jungkook banyak" Hoseok mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Minho. Ia tak ingin membuang waktu lama dengan pria bernama Minho ini.

"Sebenarnya pertanyaanku untuk Jungkook, namun kurasa kau satu paket dengannya Hoseok-ssi. Lagipula, memang kau dosennya? Mengerti banyak tentang tugas Jungkook" Minho menatap tajam mata Hoseok. _Keparat_ , Minho membenci kekasih Jungkook.

"K-kurasa iya hyung. Tugasku banyak, mungkin lain kali? Ini kuberikan nomorku. Hubungi aku saja oke? Jangan terlalu sibuk Minho hyung" Jungkook sedapat mungkin tersenyum dengan Minho, mencairkan suasana di antara dua es batu yang saling berhantaman.

"Oh, oke. Sampai Jungkook-ah, dan.. Hoseok-ssi" Minho menyimpan nomor Jungkook dan membungkukkan badannya pada Hoseok. Ia mengelus rambut Jungkook kecil sebelum meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Jangan sentuh milikku" bisik Hoseok saat Minho melewatinya. Sangat pelan, penuh intimidasi, dan tajam. Minho menyeringai, "rasanya aku semakin ingin menyentuhnya. Sampai jumpa, _kawan_ ".

Geraman Hoseok terdengar, gemeletuk gigi gerahamnya yang saling beradu. Jungkook menghela napasnya, "ayo pulang hyung". Hoseok menggumam pelan, berjalan mendahului Jungkook dengan langkah kaki lebar, meninggalkan Jungkook yang tadi hendak menggenggam tangannya.

* * *

Terima kasih Minho hyung, batin Jungkook nelangsa saat mendapati Hoseok marah padanya dan mendiamkan Jungkook selama tiga hari. Baik itu pesan, telepon, ataupun _Line_ nya tidak dibalas. Tapi Jungkook rasa tidak masalah, ia justru bisa ngobrol santai dengan temann-temannya tanpa takut Hoseok akan memarahinya, atau paling kasarmenampar -nya _lagi_.

"Jungkook-ah, pacar sialanmu itu benar-benar posesif. Aku yang baru sekali bertemu saja sangat muak melihat wajahnya" umpat Minho saat mereka bertemu di kedai makanan Ramyeon.

"dia mencintaiku hyung" jawab Jungkook. Ia sibuk memakan ramyeon nya.

"Cinta? Cih, katakan itu pada bokong anjing tetanggaku yang sedang terkena diare. Dasar laki-laki tidak waras" Minho mendengus, sementara Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"memang anjing tetanggamu sedang diare? Tau darimana? Lagipula, kenapa tidak anjingmu saja yang diare?" tanya Jungkook.

"kenapa anjing tetanggaku yang diare? Karena kemarin ia duduk seperti anjing gila di depan rumahku dan meninggalkan kotoran cair yang menjijikkan. Dan kenapa bukan anjingku yang diare? Karena anjingku sehat dan jangan sampai ia diare atau aku akan sangat mual. Mengerti sayang?" Minho menjelaskan pertanyaan _tidak waras_ Jungkook dengan sama _tidak waras_ nya.

"Lagipula, kenapa tidak sekalian katakan saja kalau aku mantan kekasihmu waktu SMA?" lanjut Minho.

"Hyung-"

"Memang benar kan?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, memang benar. Minho adalah mantan kekasihnya. Dulu. Sebelum Minho memilih kuliah di luar negeri demi mengejar cita-cita nya sebagai arsitek terkenal. Namun, Minho benar-benar memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jungkook dengan baik, tanpa adegan dramatis dalam sinetron.

"oke, jangan bahas itu. Lebih baik makan ramyeon mu sebelum mereka menjadi menjijikkan hyung. _Sumpah_ " Jungkook bergidik.

"Terserah"

* * *

Jungkook tiduran di kasurnya dengan malas, bulan depan ia libur panjang dan orangtua nya mengajak liburan bersama mengingat intensitas Jungkook bertemu orangtua nya sangat sedikit. Jungkook pun mengangguk. Toh ia sudah ijin dengan Hoseok dan ia menyetujuinya.

Jungkook tersenyum miris, kira-kira libur bersama orangtua nya itu, ayah dan ibu nya? Atau... ah sudahlah, Jungkook malas mengingat nya. Memikirkan makalah saja sudah membuatnya pusing.

Jungkook berusaha memejamkan matanya saat bunyi bel yang ditekan tidak sabar membuat Jungkook segera berlari dari kamarnya dan segera membukakan pintu tanpa mengintip siapa yang menekan bel nya beringas.

"Siap- Oh! Suga hyungie! Ayo masuk!" ternyata itu adalah sepupu Jungkook, Suga. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Suga akan ke apartement nya.

"Wah, apartement mu bersih. Seperti perempuan saja" ledek Suga, membuat Jungkook mencibirnya.

"Tumben kesini?" Jungkook mengikuti Suga dan segera membuka barang belanjaan yang dibawa Suga. Sepertinya persediaan makanan. Untung nya Jungkook, bisa berhemat selama sebulan.

"sekali seumur hidup tak apa kan? Ibu mu mengkhawatirkanmu, dan memintaku membelikan bahan makanan. Harusnya ibumu tak usah khawatir, kau sehat begini"

"Enak saja. Bilang saja kau iri kan hyung diperhatikan? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku masak. Bantu aku masak hyung, sudah datang malam-malam, duduk di sofa seperti orang anarkis" Suga mendelik mendengar ucapan Jungkook, ia pun segera memberikan sumpah serapahnya.

 **ooOOoo**

"Hyung.." ucap Jungkook saat mereka sedang menikmati makan malam bersama.

" _Eomma_ kelihatan senang akhir-akhir ini. Apa aku salah?"

"tentu saja, sebentar lagi kau akan bergelar sarjana. Pasti beliau senang, bocah" Suga menanggapi acuh.

"Bukan itu maksud ku hyung bodoh"

"Bodoh?!"

"Ani. Siapa yang bilang?"

"Mulutmu itu! Ya!"

"aku? Tidak!"

"Bodoh"

"Nah kan hyung yang mengataiku!"

"Bocah..." Suga menahan emosi nya yang serasa sudah memuncak sampai di ubun-ubun.

"oh ayolah hyung. Sebenarnya, _eomma_ bahagia kenapa? Kalau memang ia bahagia, aku sih senang-senang saja. Hehehe" Jungkook memberikan cengirannya.

"Benarkah? Oh baguslah.. semoga saja" Suga bergumam kecil, tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

Malam ini Hoseok datang, seminggu sebelum Jungkook akan pergi liburan. Katanya, ia ingin menikmati waktu seminggu penuh dengan Jungkook dan Jungkook mengangguk senang. Ia mempersilahkan Hoseok masuk ke apartement nya.

"Selamat datang hyuung!" Jungkook memeluk erat tubuh Hoseok, parfum bercampur keringat Hoseok menjadi candu bagi Jungkook. Ia melesakkan kepalanya di dada Hoseok, memeluk posesif badan Hoseok.

"Hei sayang, kau mau kita terlihat penghuni lain jika berpelukan lama di depan?" Hoseok mengelus rambut Jungkook, membuat Jungkook terkekeh.

"Masuk lah hyung" Ia menarik tangan Hoseok dan menutup pintu apartement nya.

"seperti biasa, bau mu dimana-mana" ujar Hoseok. Ia meletakkan jas kerja nya di sofa dan mendudukkan diri di sofa, menepuk paha nya supaya Jungkook duduk di pangkuannya, dan Jungkook menurut.

"Lagipula memang aku anjing apa? Aku kan tidak bau, hyungie" Jungkook duduk di pangkuan Hoseok, memenjarakan Hoseok yang berada di bawahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengamati lamat-lamat wajah kekasihnya yang tampak lelah.

"memang yang bilang kau anjing siapa?" Hoseok menyeringai.

"Aku"

"Kan kau yang bilang, baby" Hoseok mengelus pinggang ramping Jungkook. Sedikit mendorong Jungkook agar menghimpit badannya.

Perlahan, Jungkook mendekatkan tubuhnya, sangat dekat dengan Hoseok, tanpa sengaja ia menggesekkan bagian selatan kedua tubuh mereka. Menimbulkan suasana gairah diantara mereka. Hoseok mengangkat pakaian Jungkook dan mengusap-usap punggung Jungkook pelan. Membuat Jungkook mengerang, memejamkan mata nya. Menikmati sentuhan Hoseok.

"Daddy menginginkanmu" Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jungkook, berbisik penuh gairah, Jungkook semakin terbakar oleh nafsu nya.

Hoseok menjambak rambut Jungkook dan menghisap jakun Jungkook liar, membuat Jungkook kesusahan bernapas, matanya memburam penuh kenikmatan, bibirnya terbuka. Melihat itu, Hoseok segera membuka pakaian Jungkook, hampir menyobek nya. Lalu membawa mereka ke dalam ciuman intens. Jemari Hoseok mengelus perut Jungkook, semakin naik dan menyentuh puting Jungkook. Memilinnya dan menggigitnya seperti orang kelaparan.

"H-hyunghh ahh mhh" Jungkook berusaha membuka kemeja Hoseok dan menjilat, menggigit leher sang _dominant_ , meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di leher Hoseok.

Dengan tak sabar, Hoseok membawa nya ke kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuh Jungkook ke kasur. Hoseok melepaskan sepatu dan dan kemeja nya sembarangan, menindih Jungkook dan melumat bibir kissable tersebut. Membuka zipper celana Jungkook dan meremas penis Jungkook.

"Ahh hyung ohh nikmath" Jungkook meremas sprei ranjangnya. Namun, bukan Hoseok namanya jika tidak membuat sang pasangan tersiksa. Ia menjauh dari Jungkook membuat Jungkook segera menatap penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku rasa aku membawa sesuatu. Sebentar sayang" Hoseok ke luar kamar, mengambil sesuatu di koper nya dan segera kembali. Ia menyeringai melihat ekspresi memelas Jungkook.

"H-hyung, jangan bilang kita pakai vibrator? U-ugh aku tidak mau" Jungkook menggeleng. Namun Hoseok hanya tersenyum. Ia kembali mencium bibir Jungkook, tangannya bergerak ke bawah, mengelus hole Jungkook yang berkedut minta di isi.

Hoseok segera menyuruh Jungkook menghisap ketiga jarinya sementara Hoseok mengurut penis Jungkook, memberi pijatan dan mengemut penis Jungkook lahap. Memasukkan penis Jungkook hampir seluruhnya. Jungkook semakin melengkungkan badannya, ia terus menghisap jari Hoseok nikmat. Dan ia merasakan penis nya berkedut, Jungkook menahan napasnya.

"ahh ahh hyung a-aku mhh akan datangh" Jungkook mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya dan dihisap kuat oleh Hoseok, menelan seluruh sperma nya.

Setelah di rasa jarinya basah, ia segera membalik posisi Jungkook menjadi 69. Jungkook langsung mengoral penis Hoseok, sementara Hoseok memasuki hole Jungkook dengan jari nya. Menyodok bagian dalam tubuh Jungkook, berusaha memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan lagi kepada Jungkook.

"hmm begitu sayang ngh seperti itu sayangh" Hoseok merendahkan suaranya, menikmati mulut hangat Jungkook.

"Ohh hyung! Ahh there please hhh" Jungkook mencengkeram paha Hoseok saat Hoseok terus menyodok sweet spot nya.

Hoseok menghentikan permainan nya dan bangkit dari ranjang. Mengambil vibrator yang berukuran lumayan tersebut, "jilat sayang".

Dengan cekatan Jungkook menjilat seluruh vibrator tersebut. Membasahi sebanyak mungkin agar vibrator itu bisa masuk ke dalam hole nya. Kemudian Hoseok mengangkat kaki Jungkook ke pundak nya, berusaha membuat Jungkook mengkangkang selebar mungkin. Dengan sekali sodok, vibrator itu masuk ke hole Jungkook.

"Arghh hyung! S-sakitthh" Jungkook meneteskan airmata nya, namun Hoseok justru menekan tombol on pada vibrator dan menaikkan kekuatannya menjadi maksimum membuat airmata Jungkook bercucuran, nikmat dan sakit. Ingatkan Jungkook bahwa ia mungkin _masochist_ sekarang.

"Hyungh hah hah hyunghh ahh" saliva Jungkook turun ke dagu nya, sementara Hoseok semakin mengembangkan seringai nya.

"Bagaimana jika hole sempitmu ditambah penisku? Apakah kenikmatannya menjadi dua kali? Katakan Jungkook baby" Hoseok menekan vibrator itu dalam, berusaha memasukkan semua nya ke hole Jungkook membuat Jungkook menjerit nikmat, sperma nya kembali muncrat karena sweet spot nya ditekan membuatnya tidak dapat menahan segala rangsangan ditubuhnya.

"Ahh ahh t-tidak hyung hah hah" Jungkook terus saja mendesah, mengingat vibrator tersebut masih bergetar hebat ditubuhnya.

Hoseok justru tidak memedulikan penolakan Jungkook, ia memposisikan penisnya di depan hole Jungkook, mengocoknya cepat, dan berusaha melesakkan penis nya masuk dengan vibrator tersebut.

"ARGH HYUNG KELUARKAN AHH APPO! HIKS SAKITHH HYUNG" Jungkook meronta, tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Hoseok, bahkan tangannya berusaha mengeluarkan penis Hoseok dari dalam tubuhnya tapi Hoseok justru semakin memasukkan seluruh penisnya, yang otomatis vibrator itu juga ikut masuk semakin dalam.

Hoseok mengelus surai rambut kecoklatan Jungkook yang tampak lepek, menciumi, dan menjilat leher Jungkook. Berusaha membuat Jungkook rileks.

Oh God, Hoseok menyukai bagaimana dinding rektum Jungkook mengurut penis nya, rasanya luar biasa. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan dan menghentaknya kuat membuat Jungkook mendesah keras, antara sadar dan tidak sadar, ia sangat pening menikmati semua ini.

Hoseok mengangkat pinggul Jungkook dan menyodokkan penisnya dengan cepat, namun teratur, menginginkan agar Jungkook mengingat semua kenikmatan yang ia berikan.

"Hyungh fuck ohh fuck me hard oohh mhh" Jungkook menggelinjang, memelintir putingnya sendiri.

Hoseok merasa rektum Jungkook mengetat, pertanda Jungkook akan keluar. Hoseok pun menghentakkan penis nya keluar masuk dengan cepat, membalikkan posisi Jungkook menjadi menungging dan menampar kedua pantat seksi itu.

Cengkeraman Hoseok pada pantat Jungkook begitu keras, namun Jungkook menyukainya. Ia membantu menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan, kemudian mendesis penuh kenikmatan saat penis kekasihnya semakin masuk ke dalam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jungkook klimaks diikuti Hoseok yang mengeluarkan sperma nya di hole Jungkook, memenuhi tubuh Jungkook dengan cairannya, membuat Jungkook merasa kembung karena banyaknya cairan Hoseok.

"hah hah hah nikmat sekali sayang" Hoseok mengecup punggung dan menindih punggung sempit Jungkook, menarik vibrator dari rektum Jungkook dan mematikan getaran vibrator tersebut. Ia memeluk Jungkook dari belakang, sembari menikmati sensasi pijatan rektum Jungkook.

"I love you sayang" bisik Hoseok.

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk lemas, ia sangat lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya.

 **ooOOoo**

Selama tiga hari, Hoseok menginap di rumah Jungkook. Mereka sering pergi makan malam bersama, berjalan-jalan, namun memasuki hari keempat, semua berbeda.

Pagi itu Jungkook sedang mandi, dan Hoseok sibuk menggant channel televisi di kamar, matanya memandang malas ke arah tv namun ia merasakan getaran di meja nakas. Hoseok segera melirik siapa sang penelepon dan matanya berkilat marah. _Si Minho bangsat itu lagi_.

Hoseok mengangkat telepon pria tersebut dan berpura-pura bersikap manis, "halo?"

["Jungkookie sudah bangun?"]

 _Sialan, Jungkookie katanya? Mimpi saja keparat._

"Aku Hoseok, kekasihnya kalau kau lupa" Hoseok menjawab kalem.

["Jungkook dimana?"]

"yang jelas sedang mandi, ada apa, _kawanku_?" tanya Hoseok.

["Katakan padanya komiknya tertinggal di rumahku. Kurasa ia terlalu _capek_ sehingga meninggalkan komiknya sembarangan di kamar"]

"hm" Hoseok segera mematikan dial telepon tersebut dan begitu melihat Jungkook selesai dari kamar mandi, Hoseok menghempaskannya ke lantai begitu saja.

"A-apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Jalang sepertimu harus diberitahu siapa pemiliknya hah! _Keparat_ kau Jeon!" Hoseok menjambak rambut Jungkook dan menampar pipi pemuda itu keras, Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan.

"Demi Tuhan apa salahku hyung?" Jungkook berusaha melepaskan jambakan Hoseok.

"Berani kau bertanya Jalang?! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Minho sialan itu!? Komikmu ketinggalan disana, dia bilang kau terlalu capek. HAHAHA bangsat kelakuanmu Jeon. Aku selalu berusaha memenuhi kebutuhanmu" Hoseok kembali menampar pipi Jungkook.

"a-aku tidak melakukan apapun hyung" Jungkook berusaha bangkit, ia mencoba melawan Hoseok namun Hoseok terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Aku muak denganmu _keparat kecil_ " ucap Hoseok sebelum membawa barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan Jungkook. Mata Jungkook tak kuat menahan tangis, ia meraung, demi apapun ia tak melakukan apapun dengan Minho. Ia merasa hati dan pikirannya hanya lah robot, ia menangis sepuasnya. Hingga ia kelelahan, dan tertidur di lantai kamarnya.

* * *

Akhirnya liburan telah datang, Jungkook membuka gorden apartement nya. Mengamati nyamannya suasana pagi hari di kota Seoul setelah semalaman menangis dan mengompres matanya dengan es batu. Kemarin Hoseok pulang duluan karena kemarahannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook berusaha menghubungi Hoseok namun nomor lelaki itu tidak aktif.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke _smartphone_ Jungkook, dengan cepat Jungkook menyambar _smartphone_ nya, itu dari ibunya.

 _From : Eomma_

 _Sudah bangun? Jam 8 nanti eomma dan yang lain akan berangkat ke Jeju. Kau bersiaplah juga._

Jungkook tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak bertemu keluarga nya. Ia segera membalas pesan ibu nya. Semoga dengan liburan ini, ia bisa sedikit melupakan atensi Hoseok di hidupnya. Jungkook melihat jam dinding nya, waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 pagi. Baiklah, ia mandi sekarang, bersiap, dan berangkat.

Hanya beberapa jam perjalanan Jungkook dan ibunya sudah sampai di Jeju terlebih dahulu. Jungkook segera datang ke penginapan dan memeluk mereka satu per satu, kecuali satu orang. Mata nya mengernyit menatap pria paruh baya tersebut. Matanya bertanya pada semua orang disana, termasuk Suga. Namun Suga dan yang lain hanya terdiam.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, kenalkan, ini Hwang Hyungwon. Dia.. ayah baru mu" ibu Jungkook mendekat dan memegang pundak anaknya.

"Apa?" Jungkook terdiam. Menatap seluruh anggota keluarga nya. Pamannya, bibi nya, ibunya, nenek nya, bahkan sepupu nya. Semuanya tahu, hanya Jungkook yang tidak tahu? Begini kah dibodohi orangtua sendiri?

"Dia.. ayah baru mu"

"Suga hyung tahu? Paman? Bibi? Nenek? Oh, aku orang bodoh" ucap Jungkook tajam.

"Jungkook-ah.. dengarkan ibumu" Suga berusaha memberi Jungkook pengertian.

"mendengarkan semua kebusukan yang baru terungkap?" tanya Jungkook mengintimidasi.

"Jungkook, ibumu memang akan memberitahumu, waktunya saja belum tepat" jawab Suga.

"kau! Kau bahkan bukan anaknya hyung, tapi kau tahu? Apa aku anak angkat? Kenapa tidak usah memberitahuku sekalian saja biar aku semakin menjadi orang terbodoh dalam keluarga. Dan aku tidak perlu sepupu pembohong sepertimu" Jungkook berujar datar, dingin, menusuk.

"JEON JUNGKOOK! JAGA BICARAMU!" Ibu Jungkook menampar Jungkook keras, bahkan sudut bibir Jungkook mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Sang suami mendekati ibu Jungkook, menahan sang istri untuk melakukan kekerasaan lagi.

"Tampar saja aku lagi! Aku muak pada keluarga ini! Aku muak pada appa, eomma, semuanya! Satu lagi, aku pulang!" Jungkook berbalik meninggalkan keluarga nya. Suga segera mengejar Jungkook, menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

"Enyah kau Suga!" desis Jungkook.

"Kau yang harusnya enyah bocah. Bicara dengan informal padaku. Kau keterlaluan! Apa yang salah dengan keluarga baru?!" Suga menarik kerah baju Jungkook.

"Kau tahu, 13 tahun lalu saat eomma dan appa bercerai? Eomma bilang ia muak pada appa, tidak akan mencari siapapun di hidupnya lagi, aku nyaman seperti itu hyung. Aku tidak suka appa baru, appa ku cuma satu di dunia ini dan tetap akan jadi panutanku sekalipun beliau suka membentakku" Jungkook menahan airmata nya. Berusaha menjadi tegar.

"Aku bukan sepertimu hyung. Punya keluarga harmonis, aku bukan sepertimu. Jangan sok menasehatiku karena kau tidak pernah merasakannya" lanjutnya.

"kau boleh tidak menyukai beliau, appa mu memang cuma satu di dunia ini. Tapi ingat Jungkook, ibumu juga punya perasaan! Dia butuh pelindung, dan harusnya kau tahu"

Jungkook terdiam. Namun airmata nya yang mengalir deras menjawab semuanya.

"anggap beliau pamanmu yang lain, buat dirimu nyaman. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu Kook-ah" Suga memeluk sepupunya iba. Ia ikut merasakan kesedihan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk lemah.

"Kembalilah. Mereka merindukanmu"

Karena Jungkook tahu, seberapa ketus Suga terhadapnya, sepupunya akan selalu berada di belakangnya, mengulurkan tangannya saat Jungkook terjatuh, mendorong Jungkook saat pemuda itu putus asa, dan menjadi sandaran saat Jungkook kelelahan. Karena itulah keluarga. Saling menguatkan.

 **ooOOoo**

Esoknya Jungkook meminta maaf pada keluarganya, termasuk sang ibu dan _paman-_ nya. Mereka memaklumi bagaimana batin Jungkook saat itu berkecamuk dan syok.

Saat ini mereka sedang mengobrol bersama di pantai dekat penginapan, Jungkook dan ibu nya sedang duduk berdua di tepi pantai. Neneknya memilih berada di kamar karena kelelahan.

"Apa kuliahmu baik-baik saja? Sungguh eomma ingin sekali menjengukmu, tapi kau tahu kan nenek seorang diri" ibu Jungkook menunduk, sementara Jungkook bergumam 'tidak apa-apa'.

Mereka sibuk menceritakan kesibukan satu sama lain, hingga tak menyadari _smartphone_ Jungkook bergetar, sebuah telepon dari Hoseok, kekasihnya.

["Dimana?"] tanya Hoseok dengan nada datar.

"di Jeju, ada apa hyung?" Jungkook menggerakkan matanya gelisah. Ibu Jungkook mengernyit melihat ekspresi Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah ayo sini!" teriakan tersebut berasal dari _paman_ -nya, Jungkook tersentak dan mengangguk, kemudian ia melanjutkan teleponnya.

"Hyung?"

["Siapa dia?"]

"Dia.. A-appa baruku hyung. Nanti biar ku kenal-"

["Tidak butuh. Besok aku ke Jeju, menginaplah bersamaku. Ini mutlak"]

"A-apa? Tapi hyung-"

Dan telepon itu dimatikan secara sepihak, membuat Jungkook menghela napasnya. Ia menatap ibunya yang meminta penjelasan.

"B-besok Hoseok hyung datang" Jungkook terdiam sebentar, berpikir akan melanjutkan ucapannya atau tidak.

"dia menyuruhku menginap bersamanya"

"Tidak"

Jungkook tahu akan begini. Dan ia membenci situasi ini.

"kau baru dua hari bersama kami, memilih bersama Hoseok? Pemuda tidak tahu diri itu? Dia bahkan kasar padamu Jungkook, dan kau tetap bersamanya? Dimana otakmu?"

"dia mencintaiku eomma" ucap Jungkook lirih. Ragu-ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Cinta mana yang membutakan seseorang untuk memukul kekasihnya sendiri? Kau pikir itu cinta? Tidak masuk akal. Jangan menemuinya. Satu lagi, kalau bisa putuslah dengannya. Itu lebih baik"

Jungkook tak berkutik. Hati kecilnya menyetujui perkataan ibunya, tapi otaknya menentang.

Malam itu Jungkook duduk termenung, pikirannya berkelana. Siapa yang harus ia setujui? Eomma nya? Atau kekasihnya? Jungkook tidak ingin menyakiti keduanya, karena ia yakin keduanya sangat memedulikan Jungkook.

Dan akhirnya Jungkook memilih menentang hati kecilnya.

* * *

Pagi-pagi Jungkook menunggu kedatangan Hoseok di bandara. Ia mengusap tubuhnya pelan, cuaca hari ini cukup dingin bagi Jungkook. Setelah setengah jam menunggu, Hoseok datang dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

"Bersemangat sekali sayang" ucap Hoseok. Ia tersenyum lembut, mengusap pipi Jungkook yang memerah karena kedinginan, dan memberikan kecupan di kening.

"Keluargamu dimana?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku bertengkar dengan mereka, hyung. Mereka tidak boleh aku bertemu denganmu" Jungkook berucap jujur.

Pagi tadi keluarga Jungkook menentang keras Jungkook mendatangi Hoseok, alasannya karena mereka masih merindukan Jungkook. Ditambah lagi suasana semakin panas saat sang ibu mengatakan kalau Hoseok sangat suka memukul Jungkook. Sang ibu mengatakan demikian dari Suga, dan Suga diceritakan langsung oleh Jungkook.

"kenapa?"

"karena kita sering bertemu, dan ... dan kau sering memukulku"

"tidak masuk akal"

hanya itu yang diucapkan Hoseok, ia menggandeng tangan Jungkook erat. Hoseok sudah menyiapkan mobil pribadi disini untuk Jungkook.

"mau kemana hyung?"

"menemui keluargamu, dan melamarmu"

Jungkook berjengit kaget, apa katanya? Melamar? Ya ampun, urusan dengan ayah baru nya saja begitu memuakkan dan sekarang ada lagi? Bunuh saja Jungkook.

 **ooOOoo**

"Melamar?!" Suara melengking itu memenuhi ruangan kamar. Bagaimana tidak, Hoseok dan Jungkook datang bersama. Itu tidak cukup mengherankan karena Jungkook bersikukuh akan menemui Hoseok. Tapi melamar? Untung saja di kamar ini hanya ada ibu Jungkook, ayah baru nya, Jungkook, dan Hoseok. Kalau tidak, mungkin Suga akan menonjok rahang Hoseok, atau mungkin nenek Jungkook akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Aku mencintai Jungkook"

"Aku tidak butuh kata cinta darimu anak muda" sang ibu tersenyum kecil.

"memang, tapi Jungkook butuh. Aku akan menghidupi kebutuhan finansial nya"

"menurutmu keluarga kami tidak bisa menghidupi Jungkook?" kali ini suara sang ayah menggema. Dia memang anggota baru disini, tapi ia sudah mengetahui semua seluk beluk keluarga ini dan ia akan melindungi siapa pun yang merusak keluarga baru nya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Aku ayah Jungkook" jawab tuan Hwang dengan mantap menimbulkan kekehan kecil bagi Hoseok.

"Ayah? Setahu saya, ayah Jungkook bukan anda. Apa saya salah ingat?"

"Aku ayah baru nya"

"Tidak ada ayah baru"

Bukan, itu bukan suara Hoseok, itu suara Jungkook. Jungkook menatap ayah baru nya, "kau boleh memiliki ibuku. Aku memang menerimamu, sebagai pamanku".

"Jungkook-ah..." sang ayah menatap Jungkook dengan getir. Ia berusaha menyenangkan Jungkook, tapi mungkin Jungkook belum bisa beradaptasi.

"Dengar? Bukan aku yang berbicara. Dan _eomma-nim_ , aku akan menjaga Jungkook" dengan lugasnya Hoseok memanggil ibu Jungkook dengan panggilan 'ibu'.

"Jungkook-ah, sopanlah pada ayahmu. Lihat lah karena pergaulanmu dengan Hoseok, kau jadi pembantah. dan Hoseok-ssi, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku tidak sudi menyerahkan Jungkook pada lelaki tak punya aturan sepertimu. Menurutmu aku tidak tahu dibalik kerjaan mu itu? Balap liar, mabuk, apa harus kusebutkan satu-satu?"

Rahang Hoseok mengeras, pantas saja ia merasa diikuti sejak bulan lalu. Ia kira itu hanya perasaannya.

"Aku rasa, _haters_ mengetahui idola nya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Bukan begitu?"

"Putus lah dengan Jungkook, aku sudah menemukan lelaki yang tepat untuknya" sang ibu tersenyum penuh kemenungan melihat reaksi Jungkook, namun ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Hoseok.

"Oh ya? Aku bersyukur jika ia bisa menghidupi Jungkook lebih dari yang kuberikan"

"Sayangnya iya. Ia mungkin tidak sekaya dirimu. Tapi ia tidak mengasari kekasihnya atas nama cinta. Jadi aku ingin kau pergi dari sini, dan jangan pernah menemui Jungkook".

"Aku terharu mendengar nya _eomma-nim_ , penolakan ini cukup jadi tamparan keras untuk harga diriku. Dan Jungkook, semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihan ibumu. I love you" Hoseok melirik ibu Jungkook kemudian menyeringai.

' _Aku akan membuatnya membutuhkanku. Kedengaran menyenangkan'_ batin Hoseok.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Sedikit informasi, harap dibaca, siapa tahu minat?

1\. Fanfiction **RUN! RUN! RUN!** Akan saya rombak, saya hapus kemudian repost. Karena apa? Saya lupa total alur nya, author labil memang gini. Maafkan saya gais T-T kemungkinan terburuk, saya hapus tanpa saya repost

2\. Fanfiction **DISAGREEMENT** akan saya buat **TRILOGY**. Yup, trilogy. Apa itu? Ff ini menceritakan 3 bagian dari hidup Jungkook. Tentu saja tidak akan menceritakan kisah percintaan Jungkook saja, semua konflik nya akan muncul satu per satu. Per bagian juga. **Trilogy buku I : DISAGREEMENT**. Tapi bagaimana ke depannya, saya mau lihat ketertarikan kalian sama ff ini.

3\. Ff **Charlotte** sedang di usahakan update. Menarik? Pasti. Baca saja^^

4\. Saran cast? Tema? Konsep? Kolaborasi? Silahkan^^ saya sangat merasa terhormat /slaps/

Mungkin dari keempat informasi tidak penting itu, ada yang berminat mengomentari salah satunya? Atau semuanya? Saya tunggu.

 **Terakhir, berniat meninggalkan jejak di ff saya?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_VKOOK as main_

 _._

 _AU, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Life, angst, romance, etc_

 _._

 _Warning : Slash, Non-Canon, OOC, Alur lambat, mature contents, typo(s), etc_

* * *

 **BUKU I**

 **DISAGREEMENT**

* * *

 **BAB II**

 **TERJEBAK**

* * *

"Teh hijau sebelum sarapan? Kurasa kau cukup waras untuk memilih tidak ambruk selama materi _Pemrograman Bahasa Assembly_ nanti"

Jimin meringis saat Jungkook justru dengan cueknya meminum teh hijau pagi-pagi begini. Jimin rasa Jungkook terpukul suatu benda yang membuatnya menjadi _weird_ seperti ini.

"Aku pusing" ujar Jungkook.

Jimin mengambil paksa gelas yang berada di genggaman Jungkook dan menaruhnya di meja. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memberikan tatapan intimidasi, "tentu saja kau akan pusing, _Stupid-weird_. Makanlah dulu baru minum teh hijau. Kau ingin diet? Kekasihmu mengataimu gendut? Sini biar ku hajar".

Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya, mengejek ucapan Jimin. Ia mendengus pelan.

"Kau lupa? Aku baru saja _putus_ dengan Hoseok _hyung_ kemarin. Ini gara-gara ibuku yang mengatai dia. Bahkan _pamanku_ saja lebih memilih ibuku daripada Hoseok _hyung_ ".

"Mereka benar, _Kookie_. Menurutmu, orangtua mana yang tak kesal saat anaknya berlibur dengan mereka tapi justru anaknya sibuk telponan dengan kekasihnya? Bahkan Hoseok _mu_ itu membentak _ayah_ mu" Jimin entah sepertinya memberikan sindiran atau ejekannya terhadap Jungkook.

"Oh ya? Baiklah, aku tersangka disini. Melindungi kekasihku sen _-_ "

"Mantan kekasih"

"Oke mantan kekasihku sendi ri. Tunggu _-_ kenapa jadi membahas ini?" Jungkook menggebrak meja nya cukup kencang. Sampai Jimin harus memegangi dada nya yang berdegup tiba-tiba.

 _Sialan, seperti bertemu guru BK saja_. Batin Jimin.

"Aku sahabatmu, aku berusaha membantu memberimu solusi. Lagipula, kau ini _–ehem -_ cukup semok, mungkin? Kau masih bisa mendapatkan perjaka yang lainnya. Atau mungkin seorang _eksekutif_ muda"

"Tch, lagakmu macam seorang motivator terkenal. Sudahlah, aku ada kelas. Oh ya, rambut oranye dan _piercing_ di telingamu sungguh seperti jalang. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi _seme_ mu? Haha, _bye_ " Jungkook segera menyambar tasnya dan meninggalkan Jimin dengan tatapan _shock_ sekaligus muak.

" _Bangsat._ Mampus saja kau anak setan!" teriak Jimin.

 **oooOOOooo**

Suga menjilat sekaligus sedikit menggigit bibir wanita yang ada dalam dekapannya. Mengulum bibir tersebut sebelum menyudahi ciuman intim mereka.

"Sampai bertemu nanti sayang. Aku akan mengerjakan skripsi ku dulu. Pulanglah duluan" Suga mengusak rambut wanita itu, yang dipanggil _sayang_ hanya mengangguk pasrah. Seolah tak ingin melepas keintiman mereka. Dengan _ogah-ogahan_ , wanita itu merapikan pakaiannya dan pergi dari kelas Suga yang sudah sepi.

Setelah melihat _wanita-nya_ pergi, Suga menyalakan rokoknya, menghisap pelan rokok tersebut. Merasakan bau nikotin yang memasuki indra penciuman dan saraf-saraf di otak nya.

" _Big bro_ "

Panggilan itu membuat Suga tersentak, ia berusaha menghilangkan bau asap yang tersebar di ruangan itu. Mengira bahwa dosen lah yang datang.

" _Fuck_. Ku kira dosen tua bau tanah itu" Suga menatap malas sebelum kembali _menikmati_ rokoknya.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Aku menunggumu, _bro_. Jangan lupa nanti malam ada balapan lagi. Taruhannya lumayan, bisa untuk menyewa satu jalang di _club_ " Pemuda bernama Mingyu itu menyeringai. Kemudian duduk di depan Suga dan mengambil rokok milik Suga.

"Mungkin aku akan berhenti. Skripsi ku _ngadat_. Menjengkelkan. Apa susahnya meluluskan satu mahasiswa cuma-cuma sepertiku?"

Suga memilih membuka _smartphone_ -nya sebagai selingan. Memainkan _game_ yang ada sambil bersungut-sungut. Sial, sepertinya ini hari buruknya. Daritadi ia hanya _stuck_ di level ini tanpa ada kemajuan sedikitpun. Membuat Suga sedikit membanting kembali _smartphone_ kesayangannya ke meja.

"Beruntung aku mendapatkan dosen muda sebagai pembimbing. Cantik pula. Mungkin bisa kugagahi suatu saat nanti. Tidak seperti nasibmu" Mingyu _membuang_ asapnya didepan Suga.

" _Yeah._ Lebih baik aku pergi, aku akan ke perpustakaan di kota" dengan segera, Suga mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

 _Freak_.

Itulah yang dirasakan Suga saat menginjakkan kaki nya pertama kali di perpustakaan kota. Aneh. Suga bergidik sendiri, anak-anak disini mungkin _nerd_ semua.

Suga berjalan perlahan. Matanya mengamati keadaan sekitar. Oke, atau mungkin justru Suga yang tampak _nerd_ sekarang. Ia berjalan menuju rak _Encyclopedia_. Matanya mencari-cari buku yang diperlukannya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Suga segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut, alisnya mengerut. Suara nya pun tampak canggung, "maaf?"

"Aku Kim Taehyung, penjaga perpustakaan disini. Kau butuh bantuan?"

Oh-astaga, Suga menghela napasnya lega, anak dengan kacamata kotak yang tertahan di hidung besarnya ini begitu membuatnya kaget.

"Aku Min Yoongi, semester akhir tekhnik kimia. _Well,_ ya. Aku butuh bantuanmu"

Taehyung mengajak Suga untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok. Dengan beberapa buku yang berada di tangan Taehyung, ia meletakkannya di meja perpustakaan.

"Jadi? Kau akan mencari mengenai limbah kimia? Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tahu masalah kimia karena aku sendiri jurusan Bisnis, tapi aku bisa membantu di rak mana buku yang kau cari".

"Kau semester akhir juga?" tanya Suga. Ia menggeret kursi di depannya dan duduk menghadap Taehyung.

" _Yeah_. Sedang menjalani skripsi. Lagipula aku mencari pekerjaan sampingan disini juga supaya memudahkanku membaca buku-buku. Kurasa kita bisa menjadi teman, Suga - _ssi_. Bagaimana?"

"Oh _right_. Kau benar Taehyung _-ssi_ " Ucap Suga kikuk.

"Ini nomorku. Aku bisa membantumu mencari beberapa referensi buku"

" _Thanks_ "

 **oooOOOooo**

"Hoseok _hyung_!" Jungkook dengan semangat menghampiri _mantan_ kekasihnya dan memeluk erat. Mencium kedua pipi pemuda tampan itu.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Hoseok, ia menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dan memberikan sedikit lumatan di bibir Jungkook.

"Begitulah, hari ini aku harus pulang ke rumah _eomma_. Maaf _hyung_ " Jungkook memberikan tatapan _puppy eyes_ miliknya, setidaknya agar Hoseok sedikit luluh.

"Baiklah, makan dulu ya?" Hoseok tersenyum, kemudian merangkul Jungkook untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berhubungan _backstreet_ agar tidak ketahuan. Sebenarnya semenjak Hoseok ditolak oleh orangtuanya, Jungkook menangis semalaman. Ia menghubungi Hoseok untuk tidak menjauh darinya, bahkan meminta agar mereka diam-diam melakukan hubungan ini. Hoseok menuruti pemuda itu dengan senang.

Namun entah kenapa, Hoseok khawatir dengan raut Jungkook setelah melihat _smartphone -nya._ Namun ia rasa Jungkook masih enggan memberitahunya. Dengan pengertian, Hoseok mengelus surai rambut Jungkook, mengucapkan kata sayang berulang kali. Membuat Jungkook justru tambah khawatir.

"Ada apa _Kookie_? Ada masalah?" tanya Hoseok. Ia cukup sadar diri untuk tidak menjilati leher Jungkook yang terekspos dengan indah walaupun sedaritadi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari lekuk badan Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setelah ini aku akan ke rumah _eomma_ ya hyung. Pekerjaanmu lebih baik cepat diselesaikan" Jungkook menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"oke"

 **oooOOOooo**

"Apa-apaan?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba. Ia membanting tas nya di sofa. Menatap tidak suka pada ibunya sesaat setelah ia datang ke rumah orangtua nya.

"Dengarkan dulu Kook _-ah ,_ kita butuh ini. Mengertilah" ibu Jungkook berusaha memegang kedua tangan Jungkook, namun sudah di tepis terlebih dahulu oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya kasar, matanya berair, berusaha menahan semua gejolak emosi yang menyesakkan pikiran dan hatinya.

"Mengerti kata _eomma_? Lalu, apa membuat Hoseok _hyung_ jauh denganku juga termasuk dari kata _mengerti_ yang _eomma_ ucapkan?" tanya Jungkook sangsi.

"Itu untuk kebaikanmu sayang. Dia membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu"

"Tapi meminjam uang sebesar 50 juta kepada orang yang _eomma_ anggap sebagai pembawa pengaruh buruk untukku apakah masuk akal? Tidakkah _eomma_ memiliki harga diri?"

Napas Jungkook memburu, ia ingin kembali berbicara tetapi sang ibu menyela, " _-_ kau bilang dia kaya raya bukan? Seseorang yang kau anggap sebagai ahli mesin yang bekerja di perusahaan _Mercedes Benz_ , lalu _eomma_ hanya mau meminjam uangnya"

" _Eomma_ dengar, aku benar-benar tidak ada muka, lagipula untuk apa uang sebanyak itu? Apa _paman_ tidak bisa menghidupi _eomma_? Aku bahkan tidak minta kepada _eomma_ lagi, untuk apa lagi?"

"J-justru itu, _eomma_ butuh uang itu untuk usaha kami sayang. _Eomma_ mohon"

Jungkook menghela napasnya, ia mengangguk sedikit, men _-diall_ nomor Hoseok. Ia segera meminta Hoseok untuk datang ke rumah mereka. Dan Hoseok menjawabnya dengan gumaman sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju.

Dan sekali lagi, hembusan napas yang cukup berat. Namun kali ini berasal dari Hoseok, Hoseok tampak memasang raut serius dan mengejek, mungkin?

"Anda mau meminjam uang saya?" tanya Hoseok, dan diikuti anggukan yang seolah menampar harga diri seorang ibu.

"Anda bilang, saya hanya seorang _montir_ biasa. _Montir_ tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu"

"Maaf, aku kelewatan, Hoseok _-ssi_. Tapi kali ini kami membutuhkannya"

Hoseok diam-diam menyeringai. Bahkan ia belum repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana cara _mengikat_ Jungkook dan orangtuanya lagi tapi sepertinya ia sedang mendapat umpan bagus.

"Baiklah, aku berikan. Tapi aku juga minta kompensasi, bagaimana _-eomma_?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

 _Yeah_ , _jackpot_ yang menarik bagi Hoseok. Dan sepertinya, keluarga Jungkook akan _terjebak_ dalam kehidupannya.

"Apapun"

 **oooOOOooo**

Minho mengerang kesakitan, motor yang ia kendarai terpental cukup jauh dan lengannya yang seperti mati rasa. Dengan perlahan, Minho berusaha bangun. _Sialan_ , jalan raya sedang sepi. Ia menelisik mobil yang keadaannya juga _cukup_ _penyok_ akibat bertabrakan dengan motor _sport_ nya.

" _For God's sake_! Dimana matamu, _you jerk?!_ " Pemuda tersebut mengumpat kasar, mengamati mobil nya yang tak layak. Bahkan tak memedulikan darah yang mengucur deras di dahi nya, ia segera mendekati Minho dan memaksa laki-laki itu untuk bangkit.

" _Breng-_ Hoseok _-ssi_?!" Minho membulatkan matanya. Ia menggeram kesal, ia segera menampik cengkeraman tangan Hoseok.

"Ganti rugi" jawab Hoseok mutlak. Menimbulkan kekehan geli dari Minho.

"Ganti rugi? Tak lihat bahkan motor ku terpental jauh, dan bahkan sudah tak berbentuk daripada mobil _sialan_ mu ini. Harusnya kau yang ganti rugi".

"Terserahmu"

"Tunggu, mau kemana kau?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Lebih baik kau ganti rugi dan antar aku ke rumah sakit, Hoseok _-ssi_ yang terhormat. Badanku serasa lumpuh" dan hanya dijawab 'hm' oleh Hoseok.

Oh Tuhan, rasanya Minho akan membuang Hoseok di hutan agar dimakan hewan-hewan liar atau bahkan ia akan membiarkan Hoseok dimakan para _zombie_ seperti yang terdapat di film-film. Namun ia tetap menunggu Hoseok yang sedang menelepon seseorang di seberang sana.

" _Ambulance_ akan datang. Kau siapa Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok tanpa basa-basi, membuat Minho hampir tersedak air liur nya.

"Teman"

" _Bullshit_ "

"Mantan nya sewaktu SMA" ujar Minho santai.

"Mustahil"

" _Fuck you, man_. Kau mau aku menjawab apa? Babu nya? Atau suaminya?"

Oke lama-lama Minho benar-benar akan menonjok Hoseok jika lengannya tidak sedang sekarat seperti ini.

" _Calm down_. Oke aku percaya"

Dan setelah itu suara _Ambulance_ datang untuk memisahkan mereka dari perang yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Di rumah sakit, Minho menatap sang dokter tak percaya saat luka nya harus dijahit, ia melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Hoseok. tapi percaya lah, Hoseok juga mengalami luka yang cukup menganga besar di dahi nya. dua lelaki yang sama-sama tak beruntung.

"Kau benar mantan Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ya"

Kemudian suasana hening, Minho tampaknya tak begitu berminat untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan Hoseok.

"Kenapa kalian putus?"

"Urusi saja urusanmu, _man_ "

"Bukankah harusnya aku membiarkanmu sekarat di jalan tadi? Menjengkelkan" sungut Hoseok.

" _Well_ , kalau kau merasa tak mampu membuat Jungkook bahagia, kau bisa jamin kan dia padaku _bung_. Percaya lah, aku mengerti dia juga" Minho menyeringai licik saat melihat ekspresi marah dari wajah Hoseok.

" _Keparat_ "

"Kembali sayang"

 **oooOOOooo**

 _Berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti orang gila, dasar saudara bodoh_.

Itulah yang Jungkook rasakan. Melihat Suga daritadi hanya mondar-mandir di depannya sembari memegangi _smartphone_ nya seperti orang bodoh.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Jungkook menyerah karena bosan dengan pemandangan di depannya. _Shit_ , Suga menghalangi nya menonton TV.

"Oke kalau kau tak mau menjawab, bisa geser? Kau menghalangi layarnya _bung_ " ujar Jungkook lagi. Namun hanya tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Ya kau dasar!"

"Diam. Aku sedang bingung. _Bangsat_ baru pertama kali bertemu sudah meminta lebih. Kenapa tidak mati saja?"

Jungkook semakin tidak paham dengan semua ini, ia hanya mengernyit bingung. Kemudian mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Bicaralah yang jelas"

"Ada yang mengajakku kencan"

"Dan? Seorang wanita? Bukannya sudah biasa?" Jungkook semakin bingung. Apa dasarnya sebenarnya Suga itu _seme_ atau _uke_? Kelakuannya, _seriously_ , semacam _uke_ jatuh cinta yang bingung menghadapi seorang _seme_ gagah perkasa.

"Bukan"

"Oh ok _-_ tunggu, bukan wanita? Atau bukan ajakan kencan?!"

 _So damn_ , jangan bilang _-_

"Aku. Diajak. Kencan. Oleh. Seorang. Lelaki. Perlu kuperjelas?" Suga menjawab sinis.

Tolong bangunkan Jungkook sekarang, benarkah? Punya mental darimana lelaki aneh itu mengajak kencan seorang lelaki bringas yang bahkan untuk senyum saja rasanya malas. Apa mungkin Suga sudah diberi hidayah? Oh jangan mengarang.

" _Uke?_ Atau _seme_?"

"Entahlah"

"Nama nya?"

Bolehkah Jungkook sedikit ikut berbahagia melihat Suga sepertinya menemukan jodoh nya? Takdir nya?

"Kim Taehyung"

 _Kim Taehyung?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

Makasih banget buat yang rela-relain baca ff tak berfaedah macam ini T-T sebenarnya Nue kepikiran mau berhenti nulis dan milih jadi reader aja wkwk, tapi kok banyak yang jarang update juga jadi Nue mikir buat ngisi waktu dengan bikin ff lagi. Maaf kalo ini tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian, karena saya juga cuma author yang mencoba berbagi imajinasi melalui tulisan kepada kalian. setelah di review lagi, sepertinya semua ff saya itu unfaedah /slaps/ mungkin kudu di rombak atau dihapus guys T-T oke sekian cuap cuapnya.

 **THANKS YANG UDAH NYEMPETIN NGE FAV, NGE FOLLOW, NGE REVIEW FF INI. NUE HARAP KALIAN BUKAN CUMA SEKEDAR BILANG 'NEXT' DI KOLOM REVIEW. TAPI IKUT MEMBANTU MEMBERIKAN FEEL, ATAU MUNGKIN KELANJUTAN FF INI.**

 **AT LEAST, MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
